


All I Ask Of You

by FreezeLemon



Category: London Has Fallen (Movies), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon
Summary: CP：Erik（The Phantom of the Opera） X Benjamin Asher （不分攻受）註：歌劇魅影背景，OOC有， 作者私心設定，慎入Benjamin Asher=Vicomte Raoul de Chagny
Relationships: Benjamin Asher & Mike Banning





	All I Ask Of You

Asher子爵買下了失火後的歌劇院，大家都說他是為了Miss Daaé才會下這個殘破的劇院，面對這樣的說法Ben只能苦笑，他無法向大家說明他跟Christine只是青梅竹馬，他們間的事情只是為了讓The Phantom放棄她，但是現在已經不需要了，他確實曾經對Christine有好感，如果沒發生那些事也許他們真的有可能，但那些都是過去式了，現在他們只能也只會是兄妹。

回到郊區的別墅後，Ben隨手把斗蓬披在玄關，他還沒走回房間就後悔了，屋子裡太冷了，顯然另一個人又沒點燃壁爐了，在地下住久了這種氣溫對他來說不算什麼，但一般人可受不了了。

屋子了沒有任何僕人，所以Ben只能自己點燃微濕的木柴，幸好壁爐裡還有柴火，他不需要到外頭劈柴。

「……你真的歌劇院買下來了？」一個聲音忽然出現在Ben後面。

「天啊！Erik你走路就不能發出一點聲音嗎？」就算認出說話的人Ben還是覺得自己心臟快跳出來。

「你真的買下那個廢墟了？」Erik又重複了一次他的問題。

「不是你說要買的嗎？」Ben起身反問，「還有雖然Mrs. Giry同意回來繼續管理舞台，但Christine還沒同意擔任新劇院的女高音，而且只有她們兩個也不可能撐起整個劇院。」

「你真的買下來了……」Erik喃喃自語的說。

「是，價格還高的離譜，而且後續還不知道得花多少費用裝潢。」Ben一整個沒好氣，「如果你沒辦法讓劇院賺錢，我就㑹破產，我可沒辦法讓劇院運作。」

「我以為你說要買下來只是玩笑話。」Erik還處於不敢置信的情緒裡。

「我很認真。」Ben皺眉，他知道對Erik來說這個劇院有多重要，他也知道Erik有多驕傲，非到不得以他不會輕易開口，「只是Christine那裡你必須親自去賠罪，你把她嚇的夠嗆，而且她的名聲已經傳出去了，很多劇院都會來邀請她，我沒把握留下她。」

「我會去跟她賠罪。」Eirk思考要準備多少玫瑰來跟Christine道歉，那女孩有著跟年齡不符的歌聲，他老是忘記她只有十六歲， Ben送那女孩離開他的地下洞穴時，她受驚的眼神他還記憶猶新。

「嗯。」Ben滿意的點頭，「還有劇院的新裝潢跟以後要用的劇本你有想法了嗎？裝潢跟排練新劇必須同時間開始，我沒辦法支持劇院空轉。」

「我把留在地下洞窟的東西拿回來了。」Erik拉著Ben到書房，讓他看舖滿書桌的圖紙。

「你還會畫畫？」Ben看著紙上的圖驚嘆，Erik創作的精彩劇本跟不輸專業歌手的歌唱精巧已經夠讓他驚訝了，現在是精美的圖畫，看來Erik還有很多才華待他發掘。

「那是之前無聊的時候畫的。」Ben敬佩的眼神讓Erik有些不習慣，Ben是第二個直視他的人。

「你從以前就對劇院很不滿？」Ben看著有些年頭的圖紙。

「太低俗了。」Erik冷哼，跟那個華而不實的Carlotta Giudicelli一樣，才會讓他輕易的毀掉，那麼大的吊燈居然只用一些繩子跟一條鐵鍊固定。

「好吧，那劇院的事就交給你了。」Ben記得Erik對之前劇院那些人有多嗤之以鼻，「如果對職員不滿意，直接開除就好了，別威嚇他們。」Ben想了一下補上這句。

「你把人事任用權交給我？」Ben像是把整個劇院交給他管理的話，讓Erik很驚訝。

「這種事本來就應該交給專家來。」Ben理所當然的說。

Ben的話讓Erik有些激動，雖然他常常把我的劇院掛在嘴邊，但是他從沒想過能真的全權掌握整個劇院。

看出Erik的情緒起伏， Ben拍了拍他的肩膀，忽然Ben看到了他臉上遮蓋的妝容，那是Erik跟他一起離開地下迷宮後，他找來專業的化妝師幫Erik設計的妝，可以讓Erik看起來跟平常人一樣，

「在這屋裡你不用上妝。」Ben撫著Erik那看似平滑的右臉。Erik不僅妝很完整，他連假髮都戴著，「這裡沒有別人。」

「我還是保持這樣比較好。」Erik抓住Ben的手拉到嘴邊親吻。

「晚上你還是得卸掉。」Ben無奈的說：「你不需要在我面前遮掩你的臉。」

Erik沉默不語。

「世人因為不了解你而害怕你的容貌，但我不會。」Ben繼續說：「這裡是你的避風港，你不需要遮掩自己。 」

「我還有更見不得人的部份。」Erik自我解嘲的說。

Erik的話讓Ben想起他曾經把人吊死在舞台上，Ben沉默了一下，然後他環住Erik把頭靠在他的肩膀上，「別再一次好嗎？」

伸手把Ben圈的更緊，Erik低聲的宣示：「絕對不會。」

兩個人相擁一陣後，Ben忽然想起一件事，他抬頭看著Erik說：「劇院裡別設計寢室。」

「什麼意思？」Erik不解。

「我不希望你熬夜處理劇院的事，你一定要回來這裡過夜。」Ben慎重的說：「你如果留宿在劇院一定會忘情的創作歌劇。」

Erik想到只要他忘記晝夜時，Ben就會強迫他休息，每次Ben的眼神都讓他無法拒絕。

「答應我，好嗎？」

「我答應你……」

-Fin-


End file.
